falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Karma (Fallout 3)
Karma is the reflection of all good and evil choices you make during the game and how they are perceived by the inhabitants of the wasteland. __TOC__ Karma levels [[file:KarmaF3.png|thumb|400px|Karma levels in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas]] You begin the game with a value of zero, which increases or decreases based on the players actions. There are 5 levels of Karma: * Very Good: +750 to +1000. * Good: +250 to +749. * Neutral: -249 to +249. * Evil: -250 to -749. * Very Evil: -750 to -1000. Karma titles Your Karma status is defined by a "Karma title", depending on your Karma points and on your level. Karma titles above level 20 can be reached only with add-ons. Obtaining Karma points Positive * Donating caps to a church (In increments of 10, 50, or 100): +1 Karma per cap. * Selling fingers taken from the corpses of evil characters (you killed) to Sonora Cruz via the Lawbringer perk: +10 Karma per finger. * Giving scrap metal to Walter in Megaton's water processing plant for free: +10 Karma per scrap. * Giving away purified water, or Aqua Pura with Broken Steel installed, to beggar characters like Carlos outside of Rivet City: +50 Karma per item. * Performing a good action in a quest: At least +50 Karma '(ex: Bring Cherry to Rivet City.) * Giving 25 caps to Mei Wong to buy a gun: '+100 Karma * Saving a wasteland captive: +50 Karma ' * Saving a wasteland captive without the Reward: '+75 Karma ' * Killing a Very Evil character or creature (Allistair Tenpenny, Mister Burke, Eulogy Jones, Carolina Red, Ahzrukhal, Jaime Palabras, Jotun, Ymir, Cutter or a cannibal Hunter): '+100 Karma * Disarming the Megaton bomb in The Power of the Atom quest without requesting payment: +200 Karma * Activating the Failsafe in the Tranquility Lane Simulation: +300 Karma * Activating Project Purity by yourself in the quest Take it Back!: +600 Karma * Blowing up the Enclave Mobile Command crawler in Who Dares Wins in the Broken Steel add-on +500 Karma * Taking the Escalator to Heaven perk in the Broken Steel add-on: +'2000 Karma' (essentially, it resets your Karma to the maximum 1000). * Destroying the Krivbeknih in the Point Lookout add-on: +'500 Karma' * Siding with the abolitionists during Head of State. * Making a truce between The Family and Arefu. Negative * Devour a corpse (Cannibal perk required): '-1 Karma' per corpse. * Stealing from a non-evil character or faction: '-5 Karma' per instance (note that when stealing from owned (red text) containers, such as cabinets or lockers, the Karma change applies once per activation of that container. Meaning, if you open a container once and steal two items, you lose 5 Karma, but if you open the same container twice, stealing one item each time, you will lose 5 Karma each time, which means you lose 10 Karma). Items can be replaced in owned containers after being stolen, and then stolen again and again with the same Karma loss each time, making for a useful method by which console gamers can decrease their Karma, although repeatedly hacking an owned terminal is a faster way of doing this. * Repeatedly hacking an owned (red text) terminal (Classified as stealing, but can be done over and over again) '-5 Karma' per hack attempt, NOTE, even accessing the terminal will result in negative Karma. * Selling ears taken from the corpses of good characters (you killed) to Daniel Littlehorn via the Contract Killer perk: '-10 Karma' per ear. * Killing a good creature: '-25 Karma' * Giving away Aqua Pura with the modified FEV with Broken Steel installed, to beggar characters like Carlos outside of Rivet City: '-50 Karma' per item. * Performing an evil action in a quest: At least '-50 Karma' * Killing a non-evil character: '-100 Karma' (although, this can be gotten around by shooting them once, making them hostile, then letting a follower kill them.)(note) * Giving Psycho to Paulie Cantelli in Rivet City: '-100 Karma '''each time so long as he's alive. * Enslaving any character with the Mesmetron: '-100 Karma''' * Causing Mister Lopez to commit suicide (either by pushing him or insulting him): '-500 Karma' * Letting the feral ghouls into Tenpenny Tower in the Tenpenny Tower quest: '-600 Karma' * Blowing up Megaton in The Power of the Atom quest: '-1000 Karma' * Infecting Project Purity with the modified FEV in the Quest Take it Back!: '-1000 Karma' * Blowing up the Citadel in Who Dares Wins in the Broken Steel add-on: '-1000 Karma' * Taking the Devil's Highway perk in the Broken Steel add-on: '-2000 Karma '(essentially, it resets your Karma to the minimum -1000). * Bringing Bryan Wilks to Paradise Falls during Those!. * Lying to Weston Lesko that the Nest Guardians are dead during Those!. * Siding with the slavers during Head of State. Other * Taking the Karmic Rebalance perk in the Broken Steel add-on: Karma reset to 0. Effects of Karma levels Good Karma * Access to Star Paladin Cross and Fawkes. * Talon Company mercs will come after you. * A citizen in Megaton will reward you for your good-doings with ammo and other random gifts. Neutral Karma * The use of the Impartial Mediation perk, the single biggest skill boost in the game. * Access to Sergeant RL-3, a good early-to-mid game follower, and Butch. * Neither Talon Company nor the Regulators will come after you. Evil Karma * The Regulators will be after you. * Access to Clover and Jericho, good early-to-mid game followers. * A slaver in Paradise Falls will reward you for your wrong-doings with ammo and other random gifts. Companions and Karma Some companions have a Karma level requirement that must be met if the player wishes to enlist them: * Clover and Jericho need bad Karma to be recruited. After being hired, they will follow the player regardless of changes in Karma level, although they will often mention how boring the player is, should the Lone Wanderer become good. If fired, Jericho will not join the player again if the player stops being evil, but Clover will rejoin the player after being fired, even if the player's Karma is no longer evil. * Butch DeLoria and Sergeant RL-3, both recruited with neutral Karma, are similar to Clover and Jericho. They will not leave if your Karma becomes good or evil, but unlike Clover, you can't get them back with a high or low Karma level when the main story separates you. * Players with high Karma may hire Fawkes or Star Paladin Cross. They are not slaves or servants like Clover and Charon - they will follow you of their own free will, without any cost, if you ask them and have good Karma. Be aware, however, that being good characters, they will leave your side if you become evil after hiring them, and will refuse to follow you again until your Karma is high enough. * Dogmeat and Charon will follow you regardless of what your Karma level is. Notes * To check your exact Karma value, PC players can use following console command: player.getav karma * Some of Three Dog's news will be based on the player's Karma, which can be odd if you are evil and have done something good or vice versa. Such as he will call you a jackass for sending Bryan Wilks to Paradise Falls, and then compliment you for saving Megaton. * When the player's Karma is in either the good or evil end of the spectrum, Talon Company (with good Karma) or Regulator (with evil Karma) hit squads can appear and ambush the player. These hit squads appear as random encounters and as ambushes at specific locations where the player exits structures that utilize loading screens to return them to the Capital Wasteland. * When the player has neutral Karma, Talon Company/Regulator hit squads do not spawn. However, Talon Company and/or Regulators that spawned previously will not disappear or become friendly to the player. They will always be hostile upon contact regardless of the player's current Karma. * A player that has been both good and evil may sometimes find themselves attacked by Talon Company mercs and Regulators at the same time where their ambushes occur. The two morally opposite groups will often attack each other if they notice the other group before noticing the player. * The player character will only lose Karma for killing a non-Evil creature or NPC if they are assigned to a faction that is programmed to give the player character a Karma penalty for killing its members; by default, no Karma is lost for killing Good/Very Good characters. Category:Karma Category:Fallout 3 gameplay